The Pants Case
by HateUsernames
Summary: Summary: No matter what seems to be happening, Percy just can't keep his pants on. One-shots on the many way Percy loses his pants.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It always happened at the worst of times for Percy, and today was no exception.

There he was, strolling down 5th Ave. He was walking to the Metropolitan Museum of

Art to meet Annabeth. The week before, she informed him she would be having her first day off from reconstructing Olympus, but instead of wanting to spent it lounging in the grass at Central Park or hanging out at Percy's family's apartment eating his mothers homemade blue chocolate chip cookies or even having a well needed make out session, she wanted to look at more art.

So as the amazing, most generous boyfriend that Percy was, he agreed to accompany her.

As he was walking he was off in his own little world thinking of curly blonde hair and lemons scents. What he didn't notice was the hellhound that was lurking in the shadows to the right of him.

Before he could blink the hellhound had leaped from his spot aiming its long sharp claws at Percy.

The only reason Percy was still alive was from the many years of training at Camp Half-Blood, the place where the children of the Greek gods could go to learn how to survive.

Percy quickly dodged to the right and as he pulled out and uncapped Riptide- his magical sword, his pants dropped down to his ankles. Percy looked down mortified, then glanced back up at the hellhound, said hellhound was still in its crouched position as if expecting the pants to be some sort of weapon. The hellhound had its head turned to the side and it's ears perked up in a curious expression.

With haste percy scrambled to pull his pants back up to his hips. Muttering curses under his breathe, Percy quickly sliced through the hellhound making it dissolve into a billion little gold dust particles. Percy recapped Riptide and began sprinting as fast as someone could holding on to there pants, thinking of the different ways Annabeth would kill him for being late.

He came to a stop in front of Annabeth, slightly out of breathe, griping his jeans.

Before he could come up with an explanation, Annabeth beat him too it.

"Your pants fell down again, didn't they?" She asked with her light blonde eyebrow arched.

Percy's face turned red, muttering a "Shut up." Before sulking into the building leaving a hysterical Annabeth behind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How was it? Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All right Belong to Rick Riordan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Conner, Travis, Katie, Rachel, and Grover were all spread out around the Jackson's apartment watching Finding Nemo (Percy's choice). Every month they would all meet up at Percy's place, bring movies, popcorn, order pizza, and hang out together.

Percy and Annabeth were cuddled up on the couch, Thalia sat to the left of them on the couch with her feet propped on Nico using him as a foot rest which made no sense, considering there was a perfectly good coffee table five feet away, while Travis and Conner were fighting and pushing each other off of the reclining chair, next to them Katie was shaking her head and rolling her eyes, on the floor with his face practically glued to the TV, muttering under his breathe about how sad it was that Nemo's mom was killed by the barracuda was Grover, next to him on the Floor with her back resting against the coffee table sketching fish on her notepad was Rachel.

Percy unwrapped his arms from Annabeth sitting up. "Does anybody want anything?" He asked to the group.

"A doctor." Nico squeaked his usually pale olive face now red from holding up Thalia's weight for so long.

"Oh quit you complaining, death breathe, and man up." Thalia said to Nico.  
Percy stood up and once he stretched his arms over his arm, his khakis shorts dropped to the floor with a dull thud.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what had happened. All of a sudden everyone burst out with laughter, Travis was laughing so hard that he fell off the chair, Grover actually took his red tear stained eyes off the screen and cracked a smile at Percy, who was pouting, and muttering about needing a belt.

For the rest of the night that was all that they joked about, and when they had there next get together Conner and Travis both walked into the house with their pants around their ankles. That only caused more laughter form the group.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All right Belong to Rick Riordan

The loud cheers and warm up music echoed throughout the indoor pool. It was the first meet of the season, and Goode High was more than excited. Goode had one of the best swimming team around and last year they had taken home the state championship trophy.

Sitting on the first row of bleachers was Sally Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They were discussing how they thought Percy would do, considering the past month Percy had been complaining about how his coach made him change his form.

"I'm sure he'll do fine Sally." Annabeth shouted to Sally over the loud whistles and yelling, "He is a son of the sea god. How much easier can it get?"

"I'm just worried about his pan- oh look there's Percy now." Sally replied.

Sure enough a tall guy with a swimmers body with dark messy hair tucked under a white swim cap and bright sea green eyes stepped out of the locker room. A towel was thrown over his track suit clad shoulders, dark goggles pressed up against his forehead and his blue crocs squeaking on the wet tiles on the edge of the pool.

Annabeth look over her left shoulder to see Percy. A smile slowly stretch across her face. If Annabeth was looking forward to anything it was seeing him in his skin tight shorts that fit snugly around his waist.

Just as Percy was about to unzip his jacket that had Goode Varsity Swim Team on the front with Jackson printed in bold letters on his back his track suit pants fluttered to the ground gracefully.

The entire bleachers went quiet for a moment before everyone started laughing and make cat calls to Percy. Percy's face had become tomato red and was cursing in Greek.

Annabeth smirked as much as she wanted to see him without a shirt she didn't want it to happen like that.

I don't swim so tell me if I'm incorrect on anything. Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything**

"It's just dinner. Stop being so nervous, you've met my father before." Annabeth scolded Percy adjusting the collar of his turquoise polo, that made his bright green eyes pop out.

Fredrick Chase, Annabeth's dad was in New York for the week for a convention and taking advantage of the rare occasions that Mr. Chase got to spend with his daughter, had offered to take her out to a nice dinner. When Fredrick had told the date she had to decline since it was Percy and hers date night. As Annabeth had given that excuse Mr. Chase had told his daughter to bring Percy as well. Hence the reason Percy was freaking out.

"_Just _dinner!" Percy yelped. "The last time I saw your dad was when I was looking for you."

"Yes, and I distinctly remember him liking you." Annabeth replied nonchalantly.

"But that was years ago, and we weren't dating then." Percy argued.

They were walking to the sliding glass doors of the fancy Italian restaurant. Annabeth leading the way toward the restaurant, spun around and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Do you trust me?" Annabeth asked softly. Shuffling closer to the point where there was no space between them. Annabeth placed her head in the crook of his neck. Listen to his soft breathing hitch when she placed a soft kiss on his neck.

"Yes." Percy replied softly. Wrapping his arms around her waist.

Annabeth leaned her head closer to him so there was only few centimeters between there lips.

"Then relax." She stated, ducking out of Percy arms and walking into the restaurant.

"HEY!" Percy whined. He stopped and pouted for a moment then decided he still wanted that kiss and followed Annabeth inside.

When he reached her at the podium, the man was about to lead her to the table. Percy wrapped an arm around her waist trying to act innocent, but Annabeth knew better.

Mr. Chase spotted them before they him. He stood up, knocking the table in the process and bending to readjust where it had once been caused his Glasses to crash to the ground, shattering. When they reached him he was on the floor looking for them.

"Uh here, Mr. Chase let me help you." Percy said. Starting to bend down. But before Percy could get fully down to the floor his khakis got there before him. By then the whole restaurant was watching the scene in front of them take place.

"Oh my, and I thought I was bad." Mr. Chase said squinting at the site in front of him.

**Mr. Chase was fun to write. Review**


End file.
